The Structural Biology Shared Resource houses an array of resources required for the determination of molecular structure and the utilization of structural information in addressing and solving research problems. The shared resource encompasses three related areas, Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR), X-ray Crystallography and Molecular Modeling. The capabilities of this facility have developed with Massey Cancer Center discretionary funds during the past CCSG grant period, and funding by the CCSG as a Massey Cancer Center shared resource is now proposed. These resources have been clustered in newly created/renovated space to facilitate access and consultation with the support team. The NMR facility houses Varian Gemini 300 and Unit Plus 500 instruments, the latter specifically equipped for macromolecular investigations. The Molecular Modeling and X-ray Crystallography facilities are co-located in newly constructed space. The Molecular Modeling facility houses 13 Graphics workstations (including a Silicon Graphics Challenge system) and software/data base suites which include Svbl, Unity, Insight II Discover, Felix, Daylight, Toolkit, the Brookhaven Protein Data Bank, and the NCI 3D molecular data base providing a comprehensive collection of modeling/analysis software. X-ray crystallographic resources include a Enraf-Nonius diffractometer and Rigaku image plate detection system. These resources, which allow both small molecule and macromolecular structure determination and analysis, are complemented by a variety of training mechanisms and services to enhance access and user capability.